Drive Me Crazy
by Shonenruler
Summary: She's a prep, He's a rebel. After her plan of getting asked by the most popular guy in school and after he's dumped by his girlfriend, They make a deal to help eachother to get what they want....Things just make a different turn and desires are redirected
1. Her and Him

~Waves~ hello I decided to make an other fic but this time based off of movie. Yes some characters will be ooc but I'll try to make them well….themselves ^__^ please review and tell me if I should continue

Keys:

~……~ Scene change

[….] Sound or action not done by someone

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the movie "Drive me Crazy"

************************************************************************

~Houses~

[Phone rings]

~bedroom~

Botan: *walks to phone tripping over something* oh, man *clicks speaker phone* ^_^ I am so wired

Ruka: mmm more so then usual?

Botan: *smiles* way more *searching through dresser* I made a model of centennial last night, complete with guest. I stayed up all night, I got the entire thing planned out, every detail

Ruka: you didn't sleep? You should have slept

Botan: *pulls out some clothes, sighs and looks in mirror* I'm a freak, aren't I

Ruka: no you're just very……..focused

Botan: exactly *sucks in breath* so what do you think of my mom's red halter?

Ruka: for you interview today? It's a little slutty

Botan: *looks at a picture* let me rephrase, what you think Koenma'll think of my mom's red halter 

Ruka: I think Koenma has better taste than that

Botan: *blinks* really? Ok see you in a few minutes

~Scene changes: Messier bedroom~

[Alarm clock ringing]

Kurama: *still lying in bed. Sits up still half asleep*

~Kitchen~

Kurama: *pouring cereal into a bowl. Walks over to refrigerator, opens it and sighs* Got milk? *hears talking. Looks out window*

~outside~

Shiori: Is this goat's milk? *laughs*

Botan's dad: uh huh 

~inside~

Kurama: *leans on table still looking out window* Mom…..bring the milk home. Come on, Mom *rolls eyes. Eats piece of cereal before going outside*

~outside~

Kurama: *walks over to his mom* Mom, can I take the milk off your hands?

Botan's dad: *finished chuckling* good morning Kurama

Botan: *come out in robe* Dad can I borrow mom's halter ….*trails off and looks away*

Botan's dad: oh, would you look at that? They'll be away at college next year *sighs* time flies

Shiori: Seems like only yesterday they were practically *leans against fence* living together in the old tree house *nod head to Tree house while giggling*

Botan's dad: *chuckles*

Kurama: *rolls eyes* Mom, Milk

Botan: *sighs in annoyance* Dad!

Botan's dad: *looks at Botan: Seriously you two used to do everything together, what happened?

Botan/Kurama: *exchange a quick look*

Botan: Junior high happened

~Scene changed: Botan riding in a car pulling up to high school~

[Honk Honk]

Botan: Wooo!

~Scene change: campus ground~

Shizuru: *talking to some friends*

Kurama: *comes up behind her tugs had her waist*

Shizuru: *turns to him and kisses him on cheek* Hi

~Scene change~

Botan: *getting out red car. Walks to building with Ruka talking off light jacket showing red top*

Touya, Jin, Rinku, Sniper: Yeow! Wooo!

Botan: *laughs*

Ruka: *chuckles*

~Scene change~

Kurama: *standing next to a build with hands in pockets. Looks around before walking over to a door and putting tape on it*

~Scene change~

Botan: *In a school TV studio, a talk with Juri for a moment then sits down in a chair*

Hiei: *working the camera*

Kurama: *passes by holding up a bag with something orange in it then wiggles five fingers*

Hiei: *looks around Camera and nods*

~Scene Change~

Kurama: *looks in a door window and knocks lightly *

Yusuke: *looks up from a computer*

Kurama: *holds up orange bag and wiggle five fingers again*

Yusuke: *smirks and nods* 

~Scene change~

Botan: *pulling something out of her locker and watches Koenma pass by with a dreamy expression*

Ruka: *pops up from bottom locker smiling*

~Scene change~ 

Kurama: *carrying a bookbag walks outside passing Botan*

Botan: *talking with Koenma laughing*

Koenma: *also laughing and smiling*

~outside~

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke: *meets up beside a building and sneak into it*

~inside the building~

Yusuke: *hands Kurama wenches*

Kurama: *nods and starts turning a nut, laughs and puts the orange substances in a pipe*

Hiei: *sets a timer and dial*

[School bell rings]

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama: *looks at each other and hurry up*

~Scene changes back to School TV studio~

Hiei: *jogs behind a camera and turns in on*

Touya: *sitting at a desk* Wake up, Time Zone high

Juri: *sitting at same desk. Looks at him* Morning Touya

Touya: *looks at her* Morning Juri

Juri/Touya: *both turn back to the camera*

Juri: Our stop story –Centennial. Only two months to go. And as the 100th anniversary of T.Z.H approaches excitement mounts

~Scene moves into a classroom with Students watching the TV report~

Botan: *tapping pencil on desk and looks at Ruka smiling who smiles back*

Kurama: *in back of class rubbing Shizuru's shoulders*

Shizuru: *writing something down*

[They show a 100th anniversary special]

Botan: *looks back at Koenma*

Koenma: *looks back at her smiling a bit*

Ruka: *watching them with a slight sneer*

~Scene changes: Everyone's outside~

Botan: *writing down something*

Koto: Where are we on senior's skit? Are we doing the sculpture idea?

Suzuki: It's a good idea

Koto: Botan how's the rest of the budget?

Botan: let me check *flips through notebook* 16, 372 do- *narrows eyes bit*

Koto: good. Suzuki and I have an idea for a jumbo screen

Suzuki: mmhmm it's sick

Yukina: are parents invite or only the Teens?

Botan: Both, Tradition

~Scene changes~

Kurama: *hop onto a roof followed by Yusuke and Hiei*

Hiei: why are we doing this again?

Kurama: it's a protest

Hiei: of what? 

Yusuke: people right?

Kurama: *shakes head* of sheep

Hiei: what?

Yusuke: Oh sheep Hiei, we're doing this to protest sheep

Hiei: *rolls eyes* and what about sheep do we object to? *glares*

Kurama: *leans against wall over looking the school lawn*

[Sprinklers go off, everyone yells and runs somewhere]

Botan: *grabs her stuff laughing*

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke: *laughing*

Yusuke: *recording it* 

~Scene black out~

************************************************************************

Yusuke: I can't believe I'm doing this; I'm a looser in this!

Shonenruler: *flips through script* Shut up Yusuke! 

Botan: I'm not myself!!

Shizuru: me neither

Shonenruler: hey you're the ones who sighed up for this so deal with it, hmm now what should we do now…….

Hiei: *glares at Kurama* I didn't sign up from free-will

Yukina: should we show them the bloopers?

Cast: NO!

Shonenruler: *claps* great idea Yukina! Roll the bloopers!

Kuwabara: *grins and rolls tape*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Sprinklers Scene}

Kurama: *hop onto a roofs only to fall through* 

Yusuke: XD you okay Kurama? *looks down hole*

Kurama: *crawls out hole* I'm fine *laughs* can we do the scene again?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Locker scene}

Botan: *pulling something out of her locker and watches Koenma pass by with a dreamy expression*

Ruka: *pops up from bottom locker smacking into Botan's unclosed locker door* @___@

Botan: *covers mouth* ^_^;; sorry Ruka *laughs*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Kurama's kitchen}

Kurama: *leans on table still looking out window* Mom…..bring the milk home. Come on, Mo- *tables breaks*

Shonenruler: Kurama you were leaning too hard

Kurama: *laughs* sorry sorry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan: *getting out red car. Walks to building with Ruka talking off light jacket showing red top then trips over a wheel* XD Gomen can we do that scene again? ^o^

Jin, Touya, Rinku, Sniper: Ye- *crack up laughing*

************************************************************************

Well hope you guys had some laughs and are interested in me finishing this ficcy. ^_^ C-ya later


	2. Dream date come true but Break ups suck

Disclamier: I do not own YYH, but don't we all wish ;___; ***********************************************************************  
  
~Principal office~  
  
Genkai: *walking around bookshelf* Sprinklers. You guys. Sprinklers  
  
Hiei: Us guys  
  
Genkai: You got it  
  
Kurama: *tilts head a bit * Sprinklers  
  
Genkai: exactly  
  
Hiei: Us guys  
  
Genkai: That's right *moves towards desk*  
  
Kurama: Sprinklers  
  
Genkai: *sits down* Suspension  
  
Yusuke: *gasp* I'm dead  
  
Hiei: *slide sunglasses on*  
  
Genkai: not you moron *points to Kurama and Hiei* these two recidivists  
  
Kurama: *smiles playfully* Come on *leans towards desk* Sprinklers. With orange water  
  
Genkai: *sits back*  
  
Kurama: If anything to blame, it's school spirit  
  
Hiei: *points to Kurama* he's right. School spirit, there's your culprit  
  
Genkai: *glares* You, remove the shade stand up *looks at Kurama* you too, Kurama  
  
Kurama: me?  
  
Genkai: *rolls eyes* I need a comparison  
  
Kurama/Hiei: *stand*  
  
Genkai: *also stands and looks in they're eyes* hm, I always forget. Are the pupils supposed to be smaller or bigger?  
  
Hiei: *smirks* well that all depends  
  
Yusuke: *stands* Can I go already?  
  
Kurama/Genkai/Hiei: *looks at him*  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Kurama: *walking down hall*  
  
Shizuru: *pulls him into a closet giggling and pushes him against wall kissing him*  
  
Kurama: *flips them around*  
  
Shizuru: I think you really got through to them today *puts a finger to his lips* When the orange water hit the centennial committee table, I almost cried I was laughing so hard  
  
Kurama: *bits her bottom lips lightly* but you never laugh  
  
Shizuru: mm well it was on the inside *continues to make out with him*  
  
~Outside a fast food restaurant~  
  
Botan: *sitting at table by herself eating some fries. Stares as Koenma walks by* Hey Koenma  
  
Koenma: *looks at her smiling slightly* Botan, what's up? What are you doing?  
  
Botan: I'm just, uh, waiting for my mom. *shrugs lightly* Our monthly meeting. You know, to keep in touch. Every fourth Friday, 4:00. *looks around a bit annoyed* At least that's the plan.  
  
Koenma: *nods* oh, that's cool. Uh, you were really good on TV today, talking about centennial and all *grins*  
  
Botan: *smiles* Thank. Well, it's a lot of work, but it's worth it  
  
Koenma: *looks around* mmm. Hey, Um  
  
Botan: *excited*  
  
Koenma: *looks kinda uncomfortable* Do you wanna go to, um, down to show world *chuckles* with me?  
  
Botan: *disappointed* Down to show work, oh.I can't my mom. *sigh* but she's always late. You wanna help me finish these fries? Koenma: *leans over and takes a fry* I better not get in the way. I gotta pick up some new kicks for the game tonight.  
  
Botan: \/_\/ okay. Well, I'll see you there  
  
Koenma: You're comin'!  
  
Botan: *nods*  
  
Koenma: *smiles* right on *gives small waves and leaves*  
  
~Basketball game, in side school gym~  
  
[Crowd cheering]  
  
Botan: *stands up and claps*  
  
[Whistle blows]  
  
Chuu: And it's a time out for the Godlings  
  
Koenma: *jogs over to Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: what, Koenma?  
  
Koenma: Go up there, and tell her I want to talk to her  
  
~In the benches~  
  
Botan: why hasn't he asked me yet?  
  
Ruka: Well, there is one other option for Koenma's centennial date  
  
Botan: *frowns* Oh, you said the whole provincial event barely registers on your radar. That you'd be happy to go with toast  
  
Ruka: *rolls eyes* I said Koenma has all the appeal of toast  
  
Botan: *laughs *  
  
Ruka: There's a difference  
  
Botan: *nods her head towards Koenma* come on look at him  
  
Ruka: yeah?  
  
Botan: All I'm saying is that there's a process. *claps hands* sure it's not written down, but I have given all the appropriate signs and Koenma knows the rules  
  
Yusuke: *appears beside them*  
  
Ruka: Look, it's delinquent Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: *sneers* Ruka, I've got a message from Koenma, can I talk to you for a sec, in private?  
  
Botan: *looks at Ruka a bit shocked*  
  
Ruka: *looks at Botan for approval*  
  
Botan: *shrugs lightly*  
  
Ruka: *follows Yusuke somewhere*  
  
~ Underground Café~  
  
Shizuru: *talking to Hiei* The fact of the matter is that the Chinese government is so afraid of the dalai lama, they actually outlawed his likeness  
  
Kurama: *watching conversation*  
  
Girl#1: So, Hiei, when are you gonna take over 'Wake up, time Zone' and get some real news on? It's all about school spirit bullshit propaganda.  
  
Girl#2: *fake perk* "The excitement mounts as Centennial nears."  
  
Kurama: Hiei is a plotter  
  
Hiei: *takes drink* mm-hmm  
  
Kurama: watch. You'll see. One day we're gonna look up in homeroom, and 'Wake up, Time Zone' will be-  
  
Takenaka: Vivisection. *tapes on microphone*  
  
Kurama: completely revolutionized  
  
Takenaka: Hi, I'm Mr. Takenaka from university's chapter of A.L .F. *looks around room* that's animal liberation front  
  
Kurama: *lifts brow* Alf?  
  
Takenaka: I think when you see what I'm about to show you-  
  
Shizuru: *leans forward for closer look*  
  
Takenaka: What going on in our laboratories right here on campus, you'll understand why we're taking just a few minutes of your time *snaps fingers* lights *moves to side* "Biomedical research" That's just a two word excuse..  
  
Kurama: *pulls Shizuru over to him by waist* maybe we should go, go, go?  
  
Takenaka: *continues talking*  
  
Shizuru: *watching* Kurama I want to see this  
  
Kurama: *sighs and watches relcuctantly*  
  
~ back at the basketball game~  
  
[Crowd cheering 'Defense!']  
  
~down on court~ Koenma: *hits ball over to cheerleaders and accidentally fall with one on the floor*  
  
[Whistle blows]  
  
Botan: *looks on a bit annoyed*  
  
Koenma: *stares at Cheerleader (Ayame) for a moment before getting back into the game*  
  
Ayame: *hesitantly smiles*  
  
~In the benches~  
  
Ruka: *comes back and sits down*  
  
Botan: I hope he's not hurt  
  
Ruka: yeah, me too. *looks over to Botan* I'm thrilled to report Koenma's exercised the next element of a protocall.  
  
Botan: *grins* Yusuke was a emissary?  
  
Ruka: He asked me if I thought if Koenma asked you to share the evening, if you'd say yes.  
  
Botan: *looks excited* and?  
  
Ruka: And so I told him to tell Koenma that you said a real man works without a net  
  
Botan: *frowns* You what!?  
  
Ruka: relax, he's all your  
  
Botan: *nods and smiles unsurely*  
  
Ruka: *looks back at game with smirk* Scheming socialite snags dream date  
  
~ Rock club~  
  
[ Music playing loudly]  
  
Kurama: *dragging Shizuru near speakers*  
  
Shizuru: Hey, did you have to get so close!?  
  
Kurama: Closer is louder!  
  
Shizuru: That's my point!  
  
Kurama: Mine too!  
  
Shizuru: We can't talk up there!  
  
Kurama: *points to door* we talked in the car!  
  
Shizuru: *glares and walks off*  
  
Kurama: *rolls eyes and follows*  
  
~near bar~  
  
Kurama:* a bit annoyed* is something in particular on your mind?  
  
Shizuru: I just don't see why you won't come with us tomorrow night  
  
Kurama: *scoffs* to ALF?  
  
Shizuru: come on it's right up your alley.  
  
Kurama: I told you I'm not interested. Drop it. Look. You go, okay? Knock yourself out  
  
Shizuru: *sucks teeth* I don't get you, you spend your whole life in detention protesting Hanson or the constipated hitter  
  
Kurama: *corrects* Designated Hitter  
  
Shizuru: *scoffs* whatever, but when it comes to something really important-  
  
Kurama: *licks lips* what?  
  
Shizuru: you think your so James dean, Kurama, but this so-called rebellion, it's a joke  
  
Kurama: *snorts* we're breaking up aren't we?  
  
Shizuru: I-I just think that we're heading in different directions. That's all *resist urge to hug him and walks off*  
  
Kurama: *shakes head and sits down on bar stool*  
  
~ Scene blacks out~ ************************************************************************ SR: *sighs* another scene down *rubs head* Yukina can you get me some aspirin  
  
Yukina: *nods and runs off*  
  
Kuwabara: when is I, The great Kazuma-sama, going to make a appearance  
  
SR: *mumbles* when I'm dead  
  
Keiko: *claps hands* SR-san, time to roll the bloopers  
  
Cast: NOT AGAIN! *groan*  
  
SR: *grins* thanx for reminding me, Jin roll the tape  
  
Jin: *laughs and rolls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bloopers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [ Hall way screen] Kurama: *walking down hall*  
  
Shizuru: *pulls him into a closet only to have him slide into a bucket of mop water* XD gomen nasi Kurama-san  
  
Kurama: *throws bucket off his head*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ [Fast food restaurant scene] Botan: *disappointed* Down to show work, oh.I can't my mom. *sigh* but she's always late. You wanna help me finish these fries?  
  
Koenma: *leans over too far and fall face first in ketchup*  
  
Botan: *falls off chair laughing* Koenma-sama just a fry!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- [Bar scene]  
  
~near bar~  
  
Kurama:* a bit annoyed* is something in partic-partic *laughs* sorry what was my line again  
  
Shizuru: *chuckling* particular on your mind! *rubs head* maybe we should switch rolls for this one ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ [Basketball scene]  
  
Chuu: And it's a time out for the Godlings *sighs* about time *takes out jugs of beer and gulps it down* WOOO!! *jumps on table* PARTY!!!  
  
Everyone: *animefall*  
  
************************************************************************ ^_^ lol hope you guys liked this chappy as much as you liked the last one. Things are moving a bit slowly but hey that's how the movie goes so come back next time *grins* When Kurama and Botan finally make the deal. 


End file.
